


Punishment

by Kimberley Jackson (KimberleyJackson)



Series: Leather & Lace Vol. 1 - Sweet Surrender [5]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bad Jack, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Jack Being an Asshole, Jack Being an Idiot, Light BDSM, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Sam Carter/Jack O'Neill D/s relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberleyJackson/pseuds/Kimberley%20Jackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was odd. Hadn’t he said that he was going to punish her? She couldn’t shed the sense of danger that she sometimes had off world – before they were about to walk into an ambush... Warning: Borderline Badass!Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not into D/s, powerplay or if you don't like Sam calling Jack 'Sir' in sexual situations, you might wanna stop reading now. Consider yourself duly warned... ;)
> 
> Big thanks to Channach, who plot-betaed this story, and who served as my moral compass throughout most of the later chapters!

_Wear the black dress. No panties this time!_

For almost a minute, Sam stared at the note and turned the small square paper it was written on around in her hand. It wasn’t signed, but she knew who had written it. Seven years of working together with Jack O’Neill, seeing him sign off reports and write notes had enabled her to recognize his handwriting among thousands even without a signature.

In a touch of uncharacteristic rebelliousness, she considered disregarding his order. Might be interesting to see how he would react… but she was already in trouble, and she wasn’t sure what she was getting herself into. He had promised her some kind of punishment – and the idea thrilled her. But would the actual punishment?

It wasn’t even like she had tried to disobey his order last time. She had wanted to follow it…

With all their built up sexual tension, had he really expected her to be able to control herself when he was fingering her towards orgasm, while his lips had been busy caressing the most sensitive spots of skin?

Granted, he appeared to have a lot more control over his sexual reactions, but then again, he had once been Special Ops. He had been trained to control his reactions and emotions. She hadn’t. And he seemed to have experience in these kinds of dominant/submissive games, which, again, she hadn’t.

\---

On Friday, Sam was right on time, wearing the little black dress and some black high heels with it. She smiled when he opened the door, and entered his house. She had parked her car a few hundred meters away, in case somebody from base drove by. It wouldn’t be a good idea if they recognized her car in the driveway of her commanding officer’s private home – on a Friday evening!

The heels almost put her eyes to the same height as he was – almost. There was still about an inch missing, and so she had to tilt her head up slightly to meet his eyes.

“Hi, Sir.” Her eyes held his deeply, and she wondered for a moment if she should hug him, or kiss him as a greeting. Which would be appropriate? Was he expecting anything? The moment passed, and the question in her head led to awkwardness on her part, so she dropped the idea.

“Hey there.” Jack’s voice was neutral as he closed the door.

They fell into some casual small-talk and complimented each other on their appearances before both became quiet again.

When the situation was at the edge of becoming awkward, Jack closed the distance between them. His callous finger brushed in light touches along the skin of her arms.

“So… you ready for your punishment?”

Sam looked at him, her emotions conflicted. It would have been a lie for her to claim that she wasn’t nervous about what exactly he might consider punishment – however, another part of her was curious, and so she nodded.

For a split second the phrase ‘Curiosity killed the cat’ popped into her conscious mind, and she swallowed hard. Well, too late to back out now… besides, she had certainly faced more dangerous challenges than Jack O’Neill. “Bring it.”

He raised his eyebrows.

“…Sir,” she amended quickly, and winced. Damn… they hadn’t even started, and she was on the best way of getting herself into more trouble.

“I’m not sure ‘bring it’ is the appropriate remorseful attitude here,” Jack teased her, his lips twitching into an amused smile. She decided to remain quiet, and so he went on. “Tonight…” He began circling her predatorily. One of his hands grazed the naked skin of her back as he did so. “…I will give you what you want so badly.”

“Oh?” Sam asked surprised, her body quivering when his fingers grazed along her spine.

“I will have my way with you in any way I please.” His lips made contact with the freckled skin on her shoulder, and she rewarded his effort with another, more violent shudder as she tried to keep her breath in check.

This was odd. Hadn’t he said that he was going to punish her? She couldn’t shed the sense of danger that she sometimes had off world – before they were about to walk into an ambush... Suspiciously, she scanned his face, trying to read his intentions and plans… his expression was blank.

Right. Black Ops…

She cleared her throat. “What’s the catch, Sir?”

His only reaction was to smirk. Okay… yeah… there was definitely a catch if the smugness that had flared up in his eyes for the fraction of a second was any indication.

“Will I be allowed to come, Sir?” she asked.

“Asking for permission all of a sudden, are we?”

Sam winced at his wry tone. “Yes, Sir.”

“Yes, you will be allowed to. By all means. Whenever you feel like it.”

There was a dangerous undertone in his voice that, in retrospect, should have dampened her enthusiasm at his words. However, at that moment, she was too focused on what he was doing to her with his lips to pay attention to subtext.

When he motioned towards his bedroom, she followed him without any second thoughts left.  The instant, they entered it, Jack pushed her up against the wall next to the door.

Not having expected this sudden change from playful to passionate, Sam released a little squeak when her back impacted with the wall. He had been careful enough not to hurt her, and still the intensity had knocked the air out of her lungs. Her eyes shot up to meet his, but before she could comment on his behavior, his mouth closed hers and his tongue began to play oh-so-alluring games with hers. She moaned in upcoming desire when his hands roamed over her skin.

The thin material of the dress that she was wearing didn’t do anything to conceal her physical reaction to him, nor did it dampen the effect that his warm hands were having on her. In a matter of minutes, she was writhing beneath his exploring fingers. Her hands reached out to run across his chest and rest on his stomach, and through the thin fabric of the t-shirt that he was wearing, she could feel the taut muscles. Every fiber of her body reacted to him.

For a split second it occurred to her, that this wasn’t feeling like submission at all, but then again, who was she to complain?

In an almost rough movement, Jack pulled the short skirt up over her hips. He leaned back and studied her face with a pleased look on his face. She had followed his order regarding the missing underwear to the letter this time.

“Good girl,” he rasped against her lips, while his fingers moved down in between her legs.

Sam whimpered and let her head fell back against the wall. This was fast. Okay… fast was good. Part of her needed fast, wanted fast. Really fast. There would be time for gentleness at another time, when they had got rid of the sexual tension that that had built up over the past three weeks (and seven years, but who was counting).

She squirmed against his warm fingers, until Jack pinned her hips against the wall in a rough move. Holding her breath, she studied his face, the soft wrinkles around his eyes and on his forehead, the way his smoldering dark gaze was piercing her. “Sir…” She didn’t care whether she sounded needy or desperate.

Jack moved his hand from her center to her upper thigh, and urged her to open her legs further for him.

“Do you want me, Sam?” His voice came as a low growl against her jaw, and she rewarded him by a little whimpering sound.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Then tell me what you want me to do.”

“Take me, Sir… I want you to…” She faltered, cleared her throat and then felt herself blush. Dirty talk wasn’t her expertise. It had never been. Anything that came to mind seemed so outrageously vulgar that it wouldn’t leave her lips.

It was one thing hearing it, or thinking it in her fantasy… but voicing it herself? Somehow she had always felt like she would breech some kind of protocol if she whispered words like ‘fuck’, even in the context of heated passion. It just felt too un-classy. Not that anything they were doing at the moment – or had been doing during the past few weeks – had anything to do with being classy. There were some lines she would not cross though.

“Want me to, what, Sam?” Jack asked. He was still fully clothed, but he underlined his words by thrusting his hips against her female core, making sure that she felt what was definitely not his sidearm.

“Make love to me…” she finished her sentence under her breath, wincing at the phrasing.

“Make love to you.” he repeated, and was for a moment put off by her statement. It sounded so intimate. Not that being intimate with her was bad – on the contrary. The thought pleased him a lot more than it should.

“Sorry, Sir… not a good dirty-talker.” Sam’s fingers buried in his hair when he captured her earlobe with his lips.

“You’re doing well. I’d very much like to make love to you. But I think tonight is more about getting you thoroughly screwed…” He winced at the pun – albeit fitting – and Sam couldn’t help chuckling at his phrasing.

“Something funny… Sam?” he asked sharply, which prompted Sam to bite her lower lip and snap at attention immediately.

“No Sir, of course not.”

“Didn’t think so.” He studied her in amusement, pleased at how comfortable she was with him. Granted, the ‘screwed’ part hadn’t been his best line ever – but she had released a soft giggle. That was something.

He pushed himself away from the wall and her, and turned around. “We should move this to the bed. As much as I’d like to, I can’t do this up against a wall. Not thirty anymore…”

“Yes Sir.” Sam nodded and strolled over to his large bed. “You want me to lose the dress?”

“Keep it on. Looks hot on you,” Jack said, his eyes studying her female curves. She was truly beautiful, and stunning with the way the black dress outlined every curve of her muscular, slender body. Pity hiding all that behind those baggy BDUs and wide-cut uniforms, he thought in a moment of sexism that felt outrageous even in his mind. He slapped himself inwardly. Way to cross the line…

This woman was not Carter. He couldn’t think about her as Carter, or it would blur the difference between work, and what they were doing here.

‘Sam’, he repeated over and over again in his mind. Still, she was hot. He kept his eyes fixated on the naked patch of skin on her back, while he stepped to the bed.

Sam felt the thrill move through her entire body when she turned around and saw his heated gaze. In the field, she never saw this side on him. In the field he was colonel O’Neill: strong, relentless, professional, and objective at all times. Here, it was as if he changed to pure passion mixed with seduction. The man had game, she mused as she stepped backwards to his bed, and felt the wooden edge of it against her calves.

“Wanna help me with these pants?” Jack asked.

Sam smiled and drew him close with a teasing glint in her eyes.

“Absolutely.” She muttered against his lips, while her slender fingers effortlessly opened his belt buckle, and then zipped his pants open. His fingers closed around her wrist before she could move her hand into his pants.

“Don’t even think about that…” He had recognized the impish expression in her eyes. Oh yes, she had a lot to learn if she ever wanted to fool him.

She feigned innocence. “What about the shirt, Sir?”

“Stays on.”

Sam narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Sir, if you don’t mind me asking – I thought you were going to punish me. But this doesn’t feel like punishment. Not that I’m complaining, but…”

“Don’t worry about it. Get on the bed,” he said. He opened one of the drawers of his dresser and pulled out the small pack of protection. Then he turned around and watched as she lay back against the sheets, her hands resting above her head in surrender.

He couldn’t suppress a smirk when she looked up at him with a sassy smile.

Jack approached her and then moved over her to place a warm, teasing kiss on her cleavage. She gasped as he lowered himself to lie on top of her, her hands brushing his arms in a tender gesture.

His mouth began a more thorough exploration, and this time he paid attention to finer details, tasting her, teasing her, exploring and rediscovering all her sensitive spots. His hands started to move along the skin of her upper thighs and it wasn’t long until she was quivering against him again.

He took his time playing with her, seeking out new spots that made her go wild, before his head ended up between her legs. There was something raw and primal about looking up at her, finding her fully dressed and yet so open and willing. He placed a tender kiss against her inner thigh, just a short warning of what he was about to do.

Her eyes widened at the first touch of his mouth to her, and she squeaked when his tongue began to move against her most sensitive spot greedily as he explored every hidden corner of her body.

His touches were controlled, and yet with enough of an urgency and fire in them that betrayed just how much he wanted this; how much he had wanted to do just this… for years…

For a moment he considered not going through with his plan. Having Sam Carter come against his mouth would be a worthwhile reason to change strategy.

Then again, there would be time for that later, he mused while his tongue brushed over her clit hard and she jerked against him with a deliciously high-pitched sound that went straight to his loins.

Her hips started to writhe against him, her body striving for the sweet oblivion that his mouth was promising. Going through with his plan proved to be a little bit of a challenge, because she was not the overly vocal type – set aside that fact that he didn’t know her reactions that well yet. He kept teasing her until he saw her eyes fall close and her hands fist at her side.

Before she even had the chance to get close to having an orgasm, he withdrew from her center to move back up her body and lock his lips with hers in a heated kiss. Her mouth opened willingly and almost desperate under his.

He settled his hips between her legs. Not waiting for her approval, he entered her with an agonizingly slow move that allowed her to feel every single inch of him as he slid into her warm body. They both groaned in unison at the feeling, and, for just a moment, there was no game between them as their eyes met. Just pure awe… pure them. Jack stilled and reveled in the depth of her blue eyes, his fingers tenderly brushing against the side of her head and her cheek.

Then the game fell back into place for both of them. Jack dropped his head to her neck.

“This what you wanted?” he growled against her ear, satisfied when she arched her body against his.

“Yes… God, Jack…” Jack! She had called him Jack… in another situation this would have raised the red flag for her, and she knew that it should now.

She squirmed under him, her hips rocking against his, and then she gasped when he pressed her down into the mattress with his body and stilled her hips with his hands.

“We’ll do this at my pace…” he ordered in a tone that didn’t allow for discussion. A thrill went through her, when he leaned in. “And as much as I love hearing my name from your lips, I think the more appropriate address would be ‘Sir’.”

“Sorry, Sir. Can you please… do something…”

He smirked at her frustration, and slowly began moving in and out of her before he stilled again to spend a few more moments kissing and nipping at the skin of her neck and jawline. She tasted delicious… somehow lemony mixed with a hint of vanilla. It had to be a shower soap or a body lotion of some kind, but the way it mixed with the small drops of sweat that formed on her slender neck was intoxicating.

He started thrusting into her again. Hooking his fingers under her knees, he pulled her legs up, and she wrapped them around his hips to keep them in place.

The new angle increased her pleasure, and her eyes widened when he started hitting spots inside of her that she didn’t even know existed. Her fingers clenched his arms and shoulders, desperately to touch anything of him – and then he stopped moving again.

And all she could do was take it, because she had neither the leverage, not the mobility to make any moves of her own. Her frustration at her own passive immobility made her whimper, and pleadingly she looked up into his eyes.

“Sir…”

He groaned against her skin, thinking that he had never heard anybody call his rank in a needier or more obscene way. And that it would probably take a while to get the image of her writhing under him out of his head every time she used it at work. Her fingers on his shoulder fisted, and she squealed softly.

“Sir!”

There was definitely more urgency to her voice. Oh yes, now he had her just where he wanted her.

With a smirk, he gave in and thrust into her hard. Her head fell back in ecstasy which exposed her neck to him. Hungrily he took advantage of the newly available patch of skin.

Sam tried to entice him to pick up the pace and move faster against her, but he wouldn’t relent. Instead, he fell back into a slow rhythm, his hands grabbing her wrists to pin them above her head and keep her immobilized against his body.

“Problem?” he asked playfully, his teeth giving her lower lip a gentle little tug when she released a strangled little outcry of frustration. His breathing was beginning to match hers in its irregularity.

“You damn well know the problem!” She gritted her teeth.

He stopped all together, his eyes narrowing to look at her. “Excuse me?”

Wrong tone, she realized. Again. “I’m sorry, Sir!” She held his eyes, her hands fisting in his grip. “I can’t come like this, so please...”

He smirked with a vicious gleam in his eyes, and leaned in to her ear, “I said that you were allowed to come – not that I would in any way help you to get to the point where you could.”

He let his words sink in, while he kept moving his body against hers in an agonizingly slow rhythm.

With her moaning and writhing under him, and her voice begging him on those breathless little whispers she released, he knew it wouldn’t take him long to reach the peak of his pleasure, and so he just kept going: slow and sensual. Going for the slow burn… would make it all the more sweet.

Sam started begging him more fervently, fighting to free her hands, pleading with him to touch her, to move faster and to help her.

He closed her mouth with his lips in a slow kiss, effectively shutting her up in the way he had so often dreamed about at work when she was engaged in her technobabble monologues…

Her fighting stopped, and she surrendered to his sensual power. She realized that she was completely helpless. So maybe if she gave in to whatever it was he was doing, he would finally get her what she wanted…

Her moans increased, when suddenly, he picked up the pace and started thrusting into her hard and fast. And then he came.

Sam swallowed his moan and managed to free one of her hands to bury it in his hair and hold him against her as he lost control and shattered in her arms. Her breath puffed hot and fast against his hair and lost itself in the short strands of his hair. It was the first thing he noticed when the stars stopped dancing in front of his eyes.

The second thing was the distinct tension in her body… a tension that told him that she hadn’t been able to reach her peak of pleasure. He smirked into her neck in satisfaction and then moved off of her body, leaving her breathless and panting – and frustrated to her very core.

He almost felt sorry for her… almost. He disposed of the used condom, and then leaned down to pick up his pants. As he pulled them on, it occurred to him that he should probably feel sorry for himself instead. The expression on her face could only be described as a death glare.

“What are you doing?” Sam observed him in utter disbelief.

Jack turned around to look at her. He strolled back towards the bed, and, sitting down, he ran his index finger along her arm. She was worked up enough to whimper at the mere touch – but not even remotely close to her own release. Such a sweet temptation, he mused for a moment.

Before he could give in to her, he got up from the bed. “We’re done for today.”

She shook her head in incredulity. “You have got to be kidding me…” She observed as he walked towards the door and realized that he was in fact not kidding. “You’re seriously just going to leave me like this?”

“Teaching you a lesson in the value of control, and what it feels like when somebody just selfishly takes what they want,” he said wryly.

Punishment, she realized. He had promised her punishment! Oh, this was low… He had deliberately turned her on and kept her in that state without finishing her off. All of his actions, his slow movements and his controlled thrusts had been meant to keep her from having an orgasm, while at the same time making her ache for one.

Damn, he was good in bed, she had to give him that – but he was also a complete asshole!

Angrily, Sam got up and pulled her dress back down to cover her thighs. She tried to ignore the uncomfortable wetness between her legs that betrayed just how aroused she was. A deep flush started covering her cheeks. This was humiliating… and out of line! She felt used.

“I hope you got what you wanted.” She picked up her black heels in an outburst of anger, when she realized that she was just in the same spot she usually ended up at when she was with any other guy: sexually frustrated because they failed to do things right.

Just that Jack knew exactly what he was doing; he had done things right, and then he had deliberately stopped. And that was worse. “You’re a jerk, you know that?”

She moved to storm out the door, but Jack grabbed her wrist in her firm grasp as she passed him by. He pulled her close to him and studied her face cautiously, noting her refusal to look at him. “Sam…”

“Let me go!” She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, and when she didn’t succeed, she glared at him. “Jack! Let go!”

Both of them froze momentary as they held each other’s eyes. She hadn’t used their safe word yet. That meant the game was still going… although he had absolutely no doubt that her anger was real. “Frustrating, isn’t it?”

He actually had the nerve to smirk self-satisfied! She couldn’t believe it. Her hand in his grip fisted “You damn son of a…”

He interrupted her. “I’ll cut you some slack because of the state you’re in, but I advise you to start remembering my rank and your position.” He didn’t wait for her answer, but pulled her against him to claim her mouth in a searing kiss. Her left hand struggled in his grip and the right one flew to his shoulder and half-heartedly tried to push him away, before she surrendered to the flame of pleasure that his lips sparked.

He urged her to take another step backwards, and her back hit the wall. She moaned into his mouth when his hand moved between her legs and teased her through her dress. Panting for air, she turned her head to the side. A hitched little ‘Yes’ left her lips.

He watched her for a moment as she desperately tried to get from him what she needed. Then his hand stilled.

“We can talk about taking care of your needs next Friday if you wish…” The implication of his statement crushed all hope that he was only teasing her. “…provided that I am convinced by your willingness to follow orders.”

He actually intended to leave her hanging! “Sir…” She hated the tone in her voice. It sounded so needy, so desperate – so absolutely and thoroughly addicted to him. She didn’t care… if it would get her laid! Every fiber of her body screamed for his touch. She needed to feel him inside of her again, and she wanted him to make her come. The expression on his face however told her that he was going to be unrelenting – at least today.

That was when her frustration turned into outright fury. Angrily she slapped his arm away and then pushed against his chest to make him take a step back so that she could slide out from between him and the wall.

She bend down to pull on her shoes, and then grabbed her jacket from the coatrack next to his front door. “You know… I did well without you two weeks ago. Don’t think for a second that this affects me in any way. Your presence is not mandatory for my sexual pleasure.” She turned, satisfied with her attack on his male pride, and moved to open the door.

Jack hurried after her and firmly grabbed her wrists to hold them behind her back. He was unimpressed by her attempt at challenging him into showing her just how mandatory for her physical pleasure he could be. “My authorization is. And just for that, you are not allowed to find any kind of release until further notice.”

“You can’t…”

“Oh but I can,” he countered sharply. “We will have to work on your tone and your attitude before you deserve any kind of pleasure! Not one orgasm. If you disregard my order, we will start this game all over again.” He released her, and she turned around. He could see the temper sparkling in her eyes. Oh yes, that was the Sam Carter that he had met on day one – the one who had given him that feminist speech. “And just in case you think you can outsmart me: I will know if you disregard the order! If you wanna play the game, you play by the rules!”

She released a sound that sounded suspiciously like a little sob.

Jack studied her, and wondered for a moment if he was pushing her a bit too far. “If you don’t want to play along, you’re free to step away at any point. Or tell me if I’m taking it too far…”

She was furious. So he thought she had this little self-control? That she needed him that badly? That damn arrogant jerk. She hated him… and loved him at the same time. She wished that take-control Jack didn’t turn her on so much. Besides, she really wanted to feel him close; wanted him to make her come; wanted to be in his arms when she did.

“One week, Sam… then we will reassess your willingness to control yourself and follow orders.”

She could hear the amusement in his voice, and freed herself from him. “Fine… what’s one week after all. You think, I have that little control… Sir?” One week… it was gonna be a piece of cake. She had gone without sex longer… on missions… or when she had still been with Jonas…

Suddenly something dawned on her. One week… that would correlate with her… Damn. She released a tortured little groan.

“Next week I can’t, Sir.”

“Busy elsewhere?”

“Not… exactly… just not a good time.” She winced awkwardly, and closed her eyes. He had been married… certainly it would dawn on him without her having to give him her menstrual schedule.

“Oh…” He nodded when the realization hit him. “Yeah… okay… no problem… in two weeks then.”

Sam took a step towards him. “You know... I think I have learned my lesson… so we could just…” Her teeth nipped at his lower lip gently, “…finish now…” He indulged in her kiss. “…or start anew…” She ended just a hint more breathless when they broke apart. Jack smirked.

“ I did finish… But nice try, sexy.”

She felt a warm fuzzy feeling go through her at this address. Somehow, it seemed to add more intimacy to what they were doing. When she realized that he wouldn’t give in however, her anger returned.

With a little scoff, she walked out the door and slammed it loudly shut behind him.

Jack chuckled satisfied, and made a mental note to avoid her whenever possible during the next two weeks. Something told him that the base would have to deal with a very pissed off Carter…

**\- The End (Aug 10, 2014)**

**Author's Note:**

> More of my stories can be found here: [Kimberley Jackson's Website](http://www.kimberley-jackson.com).


End file.
